Subscriber management system maintenance activities typically involve moving subscriber information from a subscription database under maintenance to another subscription database as a backup. This causes the original subscription database to delete the subscriber information records on mobile network components that provides mobility management (e.g., Mobility Management Entities or Serving GPRS Support Nodes). Due to 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) standards, however, the MME/SGSN immediately detaches the mobile device associated with the subscriber information from the network when the subscriber information is removed. Therefore, ongoing packet switched voice calls drop, which negatively affects subscriber experiences during maintenance activities and/or customer care activities.